Knights of the Old Republic: Shades of Gray
by JourneyRocks13
Summary: This is a story about where Revan is told who he is from the very beginning and how it would change the complexion. I will still follow the original kotor story roughly but I will be adding some other minor storylines as well. Check it out
1. The End are Spire

**The Endar Spire**

An explosion rocked the ship, rustling the ship. Shockingly, there was a young man on the bed who was not waking up. That is, until another explosion knocked the sword off the wall above him, causing it to land on his head.

He woke up with a jolt, a series of flashbacks rocketing through his mind with every breath. He was interrupted when the door to his room opened and another Republic soldier came in. The intruder started talking, but the young man was not paying attention.

"Hey, will you shut up and tell me the situation? What are the enemy numbers? How well are they armed? What are we up against?" the young man asked.

"Well, we've been ambushed by a Sith battle fleet" the intruder told him before getting interrupted again.

"Yes, yes, I got that already" the young man snapped, grabbing his vibroblade and putting his boots on.

"I'm Trask Ulgo. The Endar Spire is under attack" Trask started before a hand from the young man stopped him just as another explosion rocked the ship.

"Ok, that's enough. Let's just get moving. You've already wasted too much time as it is. We need to get off this ship before those explosions make us a permanent part of the sky" the young man said, standing up and catching a glimpse of himself reflecting off his footlocker. He growled and ripped a piece of his uniform off, throwing it on the ground before walking out the door that Trask had opened. Trask looked back to see the nametag on the ground. Avner Krius.

"Hey, where are you going? We need a plan of attack!" Trask shouted after Avner.

"I am going to the escape pods. We have to make sure our little Jedi princess gets off this ship alive" Avner snapped back.

Trask kept trying to speak to Avner, but the younger man was having none of it. Avner stopped when he saw a dark Jedi fighting one of Bastila's Jedi protectors. When the Dark Jedi fell, Avner charged after her and tackled her, rolling a few meters farther just as the conduit exploded right where the Jedi would have been standing before.

"How did you know that was going to happen?" the Jedi demanded, shock written clear on her face.

"No idea. Well, I have an idea, but I'm still working through it slowly. We will talk more later, but first we have to get to the escape pods and get off this ship. Something tells me Bastila is already off this ship and Malak won't hesitate to blow us up" Avner snapped, pulling her to her feet. He grabbed the two lightsabers that were on the ground and handed his new companion her lightsaber before attaching the Dark Jedi's lightsaber to his belt. Avner nodded at his two companions before turning away, moving toward the escape pods again, leaving a bumbling Trask to follow behind, asking questions to no one who was listening.

Avner rolled his eyes at Trask, refusing to slow down as he cut down a pair of Sith troopers before getting to the bridge and using a frag grenade to take out the five Sith who were waiting on the bridge. The Jedi didn't even move to reach for her lightsaber, giving Avner a small smile when he turned back with a confused expression.

She shrugged and took the lead out of the bridge, ready to go toward the starboard section of the ship. Suddenly, Trask ran across the room, opening the far door to see another Dark Jedi waiting for them.

"Damn! It's another Dark Jedi! I'll hold him off! You get to the escape pods! Go!" Trask shouted before running into the room and sealing it behind him. Avner turned to the Jedi, expecting her to chase after Trask, but she was standing by the now opened door to the Starboard section of the ship.

"Aren't you going to chase after him?" Avner asked. Instead of answering him, she took a deep breath and her appearance changed. Her black hair changed into a dirty blonde, she lost a couple of inches on her height. Her facial features switched around, settling into a beautiful woman. Avner tried to say something, but the Jedi kept moving through the starboard section of the ship, forcing her companion to rush to keep up with her.

She used the Force to open a door with a small Sith party on the other side and used the Force to propel herself into the middle of all the troops before cutting them all down with her lightsaber before Avner could react. She turned toward him and smiled.

"Gotta keep up, kid!" she teased. He growled and sprinted after her as she opened the next door to see Carth Onasi waiting for them.

"You made it! You're the last remaining crew members on the Endar Spire! We have to use this last escape pod to get out of here!" Carth told them. Avner climbed into the pod with Carth and the Jedi following.

Mere seconds after Carth sent the escape pod rocketing toward the planet, the Endar Spire exploded behind them.

"I'm losing control of the pod. That explosion from the Endar Spire must have caused the controls to short circuit, so we're going to crash!" Carth shouted when the pod got into the atmosphere.

Avner closed his eyes and begged the universe to slow the descent of the pod. Carth, meanwhile, was working with the controls, slowly steering the pod toward the Taris upper city. The pod crashed into the ground with Avner's eyes still closed. The impact broke his restraint strap and he hit his head against the bulkhead. In an instant, everything went black.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: I am remaking my other KOTOR AU story, Shades of Gray, because I reread it and saw that there were a lot of plot points that were good but also a lot that I missed, both grammatically as well as continuity wise. I considered simply editing each chapter in the current story, but I have decided to take up the task of revamping the story and hoping to write a better quality story than I did the first time around.**

 **There are going to be a lot of things that I am going to keep from the original version but I am going to fix of the subtle errors from the original version as well as hopefully continuing the story past Tatooine this time.**

 **So, my next big project has begun. I hope everybody who reads will continue to do so and give me some feedback in the form of reviews as well. Thank you everybody!**


	2. Taxis Part 1

**Taris Part 1**

When Avner awoke, he was laying on a bed with the Jedi from the Endar Spire standing over him. He looked to each side, rubbing his eyes as he noticed the run-down apartment. He noticed Carth walking toward him.

"Glad to see you up instead of thrashing about in your sleep. You must have been having one hell of a nightmare. I was wondering if you were ever going to wake up" Carth commented. Avner closed his eyes, remembering all the things that drove him mad as he slept.

"I need a few things right now. First off, I need a drink. Secondly, I need answers. And I really need a kolto pack. My head feels like it got hit by the Endar Spire" Avner replied, groaning as he rubbed his temple. The Jedi tossed Avner a medpack and he applied it, giving out a sigh of relief as he felt it start to work. Carth tossed him a bottle of water and Avner took a giant drink before letting out another sigh of relief.

"Alright, what planet are we on? What supplies do we have? Where is Bastila?" Avner asked, sitting up and looking at his two companions.

"We're in an abandoned apartment on Taris" Carth answered. Suddenly, Avner was thrust back into a memory and an instant later, he groaned.

"Ugh! Not Taris again, this isn't going to be fun" Avner complained, looking up at the ceiling, asking what he did to deserve being stuck on Taris again.

"You've been here before? When?" the Jedi asked.

"It has been a few years now, but it was definitely something that I will never forget" Avner told her. She gave him a smile and narrowed her eyes.

"I was tracking Bastila's pod when we were coming down. I think it landed somewhere in the Undercity" Carth interjected. Avner groaned again and moved to put on his gear, looking at a map of the area at the time.

"Well, we need to get moving, scout this planet out a little bit" Avner told them.

"Hold on. Carth, you can get started, perhaps check out the cantina after you put on some gear that is a little more inconspicuous. I need to talk with our little scoundrel over here" the Jedi suggested, her tone making it clear that it was not a debatable suggestion.

"What's wrong with my gear?" Carth exclaimed, causing her to laugh in his face.

"Oh, nothing, other than the fact that it is clearly a Republic uniform and the orange jacket causes you to stick out like a sore thumb. It's not good to be wearing that on a planet controlled by the Sith when we are looking for the key to the whole Republic war effort. Any more stupid questions?" she asked him. Carth gave her a disdainful look, but went off, first grabbing new clothes before going off nonetheless.

"What do you need to talk to me about, miss nameless Jedi?" Avner asked, looking over at her.

"Treema Krius" she told him. He was silent, gesturing at the Jedi to continue.

"So, you've been to Taris before, huh?" she asked immediately.

"Yeah, it's where I got captured by the Republic actually" Avner told her.

"Cut the crap, Avner. I want the truth, not some bold faced lie" Treema told him. He narrowed his eyes at her and shrugged. Suddenly, she wrapped her arms around him in a huge hug.

"I've missed you, little brother" she whispered in his ear. He pulled back and looked at her in shock. At his look, she busted out laughing and went to the workbench, scratching both their names on a blank piece of parchment and then writing two other names next to them. When she showed it to him, he fell back onto the bed.

Treema Krius. Meetra Surik.

Avner Krius. Revan Surik.

"What? It's true? I thought I was just going crazy!" Avner exclaimed.

"Well, you being crazy remains to be seen, but yes, it is true" Meetra told him. He rolled his eyes at her, but couldn't hold back a smile.

"It will take you some time to sift through the memories that are actually yours compared to those the Jedi Council implemented you with, but you will be fine for now. Come on, we need to catch up to Carth before he starts to send a search party for us" Meetra told him. He shrugged and followed her out the door of the apartment.

"By the way, it's best that Carth doesn't know who we really are. He is pretty blind, thinks the Republic is above all sin. You know, typical supersoldier" Meetra told him. He nodded and soon, they were on their way to the cantina.

They found Carth waiting for them. He was sitting at the bar, waiting for them to find him.

"Any luck finding information, Carth?" Treema asked.

"Yeah, Bastila is being offered as the price in the swoop gang season opener" Carth answered casually.

"What's the catch?" she asked.

"In order to be entered into the race, we would have to be part of a swoop gang, and since all the swoop gangs are located in the lower city, we need to get past the Sith guard stationed by the elevator" Carth explained.

"Perhaps we could try to bribe our way into the lower city, but to do that, we would need money, and we don't have any" Treema told him.

"I've already thought about that. We can either fight in the duel ring or play pazaak" Carth told her. At that, Avner perked up.

"I got dibs on the dueling ring!" Avner exclaimed, rushing off before anyone could tell him otherwise.

"Well, he certainly has courage, but he won't do us any good if he gets himself killed" Treema joked. Carth just rolled his eyes and went over to the card tables to buy his way into a game.

* * *

Avner walked up to the Hutt who was running the dueling ring and waited to be acknowledged. Eventually, he was allowed to compete under the guise of The Mysterious Stranger.

"Are you ready to compete?" the Hutt asked.

"One more question before I compete if you don't mind, Ajurr. What is the difference between this dueling ring and the lower city dueling ring?" Avner asked, having heard some of the spectators talk about the other dueling ring.

"This dueling ring is considered the b level dueling ring. Competitors here are generally older and coming out of their prime or they are younger and are trying to rise up the ranks. There are energy suppressors to make sure nobody dies in this arena as well. On the other hand, the lower city dueling ring has better competitors, a higher payoff, and a risk for death as the energy suppression field is set up at random in the A level ring" Ajurr told him.

Avner smiled and went to the ring to see Deadeye Duncan standing across from him. Seconds later, he was standing over the fallen Duncan, holding his vibroblade high over his head, a cocky smile on his face.

Avner refused to take a break on his path to becoming the duel ring champion, defeating all five duelists, hardly breaking a sweat.

"Maybe Treema is right about me… er, Meetra… Treema… ugh!" Avner muttered as he walked up to Ajurr to collect the 1500 credits for the five victories.

He then went back to Carth and Treema who were currently sitting at a table, just receiving another win and more credits from his angry opponent.

"How did it go?" Treema asked.

"1500 credits, how 'bout you two?" Avner replied.

"850 and we also got accused of cheating by the prince of sore losers" Carth told him.

"More like princess" Treema muttered.

"Come on, let's get back to the apartment. We need to figure out when we are going to get past the elevator guard" Carth told them. Avner was following for a moment until he noticed one lone girl drinking alone at the bar.

"I'll meet you guys there in a little bit. I think there is something I have to take care of first" Avner told them. Treema laughed at her little brother before dragging Carth away before he could make a scene.

"Can I buy you a drink?" Avner asked her, giving off a small, cocky smile.

"Sure, I have a little time before I have to get out of here" she agreed with a smile.

"I'm Avner" he said.

"Sarna" she responded, blushing when Avner kissed her hand.

"So, Sarna, what do you do for a living?" Avner asked.

"I don't think you can bear to hear it" she told him. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"I asked, didn't I?" Avner said, smiling slightly. Sarna took a deep breath and closed her eyes momentarily before relenting.

"Alright, well I am a junior officer in the Sith correction force" Sarna said, bracing herself for Avner's reaction.

"See, that wasn't so hard" Avner said, smiling slightly. She turned to look at him with her mouth agape with shock.

"You aren't going to leave?" Sarna exclaimed.

"And leave a beautiful girl alone at the bar? I think not!" Revan told her, chuckling as he took a shot of tarisian ale.

"You know, you're a lot nicer than the rest of the locals around here" Sarna commented, blushing at Avner's words.

"That might be because I am not a local. I am actually a spacer, just stuck here until the Sith quarantine is lifted.

"You're an offworlder? I figured you would be even angrier, being stranded on a foreign world and all" Sarna told him, taking a drink of her tarisian ale as well.

"Sure, I hate not being able to fly and the locals aren't too nice, but I've been stranded in worse places. At least the company here is worlds better" he told her.

"Exactly! It's all about attitude! I sure didn't ask to get stationed on this backwater planet but I have to make the most out of it!" Sarna exclaimed.

"To positive attitude!" Avner tuggested, raising another shot. Sarna joined him and they downed their shots, laughing and smiling at each other. Sarna glanced at her datapad and gasped.

"I need to get going. Ive got a shift coming up at the military base. I would really love to see you again. Here's my com channel serial number" Sarna said, writing a long number on the piece of paper she handed Avner.

"One more thing before you run off. I need to get down to the duel ring in the lower city. Are you working the elevator any time tomorrow?" Avner asked.

"I have a shift from 0600 until 1200 at elevator 17 so I will let you down if you come by" Sarna told him.

"Then I will see you tomorrow morning, my dear" Avner said, standing up to give her a long hug.

"Goodnight, Avner" Sarna whispered, kissing his cheek before leaving the bar for her shift. Avner stayed at the bar, taking one more shot of tarisian ale before heading back to their apartment where he knew a very angry Republic captain would be complaining to a very unconventional Jedi.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well, this is the first chapter of Taris all remade. This story is going to be an AU retelling of the KOTOR storyline with some added storylines as well. I certainly hope you guys will review and let me know what you would like to read about for the rest of the story. I'm looking for additional plot lines as well as anything I can do to improve my writing as well. Please let me know, everyone. Thanks!**


	3. Taris Part 2

**Taris Part 2**

"You did what?" Carth exclaimed, his shock and anger clearly written on his face.

"I just had drinks with a gorgeous Sith soldier, got her com channel number, beat up a few drunk guys on the way back, and found a way into the lower city tomorrow" Avner told him, kicking his feet up onto the bed.

"How could you get a drink with a Sith soldier?! You're a soldier with the Republic! You're under oath!" Carth shouted.

"For the record, I did not enlist in the military. My ship got captured and it was either this or prison for the rest of my life, so I didn't have any real choice. Secondly, I never took the oath while not hungover, so based on the Republic military code. Third, did you ignore the fact that I found us a way into the lower city without bribing our way past the Sith guard?" Avner asked him.

"So, how did you and your little lightsaber get us down to the lower city, Avner?" Treema asked, raising an eyebrow at him. She was sitting on the workbench, idly kicking her feet.

"Tomorrow morning, Sarna has a shift… WAIT A SECOND! My 'little lightsaber' is not little!" Avner shouted. Treema busted out laughing at her little brother, waving her arm to tell him to continue.

"Anyways, Sarna has a shift at the elevator located across the way tomorrow morning. I managed to convince her to let us down so I can compete in the lower city dueling ring" Avner explained.

"And you achieved that by dangling your 'little lightsaber' in her face?" Treema asked, raising her voice an octave when she brought his little lightsaber.

"I did not sleep with Sarna!" Avner shouted.

"I cannot believe you flirted with a Sith soldier just to find a way into the lower city. How did you even know she was a Sith?" Carth asked, hoping to get the conversation back on track.

"I didn't, but I can't allow a beautiful girl like her to drink alone. It is against my moral values" Revan said casually.

"And as long as you are a Republic soldier, it is a court martial offence to have such contact with the enemy!" Carth snapped. Avner was about to explode, but a glare from Treema settled him down.

"Ok, Republic. Here's the big issue. We are stranded on a foreign world that is under control by the enemy. We have to find Bastila and we can't get to her without finding a way into the lower city. Then, we need to get off this planet where we don't have a ship and the Sith blockade over the planet will shoot down anything trying to leave the planet. We can't do that alone. We need help, and if that means getting help from the Sith themselves, so be it. Thanks to Avner, we have a way to get into the lower city tomorrow morning, but we still need to find Bastila, so tomorrow will be a busy day. We can't afford to be fighting or else we have no chance to find Bastila before the Sith do" Treema suggested, her tone making it clear that she was not taking no for an answer.

Avner shrugged and rolled over, staring at the wall, attempting to sleep. All he was thinking about was what Treema said to him.

"Am I really Revan?" he asked silently. He closed his eyes and more memories went through his mind. He couldn't figure out which memories were true and which memories were not. He had memories from his childhood that he couldn't figure out. Were they from his life or were they just fake memories that the Jedi Council implemented in his mind. So engrossed in his thoughts, he never noticed his sister leave the apartment.

Instead, he spent the night staring at the wall, sorting through memories as he drifted in and out of sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, Treema was on her way to the cantina. She went to the music room and sat down at one of the tables, ordering a drink from the nearby waiter. Suddenly, a man joined her at the table. She glanced up and gave him a small shrug.

"Well, hello there! I see from your exotic appearance that you are not from Taris originally. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Jergan" the man told her, giving him a toothy grin.

"Treema" she replied.

"What do you think of our local music? The band is quite good; wouldn't you agree? They're on the verge of intergalactic stardom, you know" Jergan told her.

"Not the worst out there" Treema answered, taking a drink and ordering another.

"Obviously you have an ear for music. Mark my words, they'll be famous soon enough. They were about to go on tour before this Sith quarantine stranded them here. Would you like to meet the band after the show? Maybe have a brief brush with fame before they become intergalactic superstars? I can arrange it, you know. I have a standing arrangement with one of the rodian bodyguards backstage. For the small sum of 20 credits he'll let me set up a meeting with you and the band" Jergan suggested.

"And in that meeting, how many of them do you expect me to sleep with? I am not paying credits to sleep with wannabee musicians who have to get you to get them laid" Treema told him.

"You sting me with your words! I merely thought I could offer you the rare opportunity to meet a celebrity before they were famous. But I see you're not interested. That's too bad. They really are charming fellows. Very well, then, I hope you enjoy the music. If you change your mind, I will be here" Jergan told her.

"Trust me, buddy, you couldn't afford me" Treema told him, leaning down low and seductive, giving him a long look before walking out of the cantina with an overemphasized swagger.

* * *

The next morning, Avner woke up and used the refresher quickly before waking Carth and Treema up. The three packed away all their belongings into their bags, making sure that they had everything that they needed in case they had to sleep in the undercity. Carth and Avner were wearing standard issue military suits while Treema was wearing the same leather armor she had been wearing since they landed on Taris. She had cut the bottom half of her armor from the Endar Spire into a V-neck sleeveless shirt that came down to right above her belly button.

The small group walked through the upper city, stopping at Zelka's shop to pick up some medpacks before crossing through the upper city toward the elevator to the lower city. Avner waved at the Sith guard and the guard nodded.

"Who are they, Avner?" Sarna asked, pulling her mask up so they could see it was her.

"These two are my hired bodyguards. I heard that the Vulkars will take shots at anybody so I just hired some extra guns so I don't have to fight a swoop gang by myself" Avner told her.

"Like the future dueling champion of the lower city needs an armed guard" Sarna joked, smiling at him. Avner smiled back and sighed.

"I trust this won't be a problem?" Avner asked, flashing Sarna a cocky smile.

"That's not going to be a problem at all, Avner. Good luck" Sarna said, unlocking the door to the elevator. Avner smiled and led his two companions into the elevator.

Sarna shut the door to the elevator and entered the code that would take them to the lower city.

"Seriously, Avner? Your bodyguards? Next time come up with a better cover story!" Sarna heard through the elevator door before it started to descend. Sarna lowered her mask again, but was left with a lot of questions about what Avner was hiding.

* * *

Back in the elevator, Carth was still fuming at Avner.

"See, Carth? We'll be fine" Avner told him, walking out to be spotted by a rodian with an obvious desire to shoot everything in sight.

"Outsiders are not welcome here!" the Rodian hissed, angrily grabbing a pistol. The three rodians were no match for the small group as they were cut down quickly.

The small group walked down the hall before heading in to the lower city cantina.

"We should split up. Carth, you see if you can find a way to get us into the swoop race. Avner, you should go take care of the lower city dueling ring. Just, try not to die and all" Treema told them.

"What are you going, Treema?" Avner asked.

"For a drink" she teased, walking off toward the bar. She sat down and ordered a shot of tarisian ale. It was mere moments before she heard a crash. She turned to look and found a few men surrounding a young blue twi'lek.

"Hey, Zaalbar! Could you give me a hand over here?" she called out, wrestling with one of the men, trying to get free from his grip.

"I'm a little busy right now actually, Mission!" a big brown wookiee roared back. He was surrounded by a group of no less than 7 rodians. Rolling her eyes, Treema walked over and put her hands up.

"Now, now, what do we have here?" she asked, giving each of the men a seductive smile.

"This little girl has been causing a lot of trouble for the Black Vulkars. She needs to learn how to mind her own business" the first man answered before his eyes caught Treema's outfit. She gave him a smile.

"And what about the wookiee?" Treema asked, giving the other man a smile.

"Well, the wookiee and the little girl go everywhere together. She is the brains. He is the brawn" the second man explained, wiping the drool off the edge of his mouth.

"So your solution was to kill them in a cantina with dozens of witnesses and cameras all over the place? Doesn't seem like the way to get the other swoop gangs on your side" Treema told them.

"Brejik doesn't care about any of the other gangs. He knows that if we beat the Hidden Beks we will win" the first man told her.

"And how are you going to do that if you two big strong men and five rodians can't handle a wookiee, teenage twi'lek, and myself?" Treema asked, looking between the two men. They looked at her in shock, but the moment they turned to look around, Treema grabbed Mission and pulled her to the ground. The two men had blaster bolts flying in their direction instantly and they were dead a moment later. The distraction forced the rodians to take their attention off the wookiee and that was all that he needed to break himself free of their hold on him.

A few well-placed blaster bolts later, the rodians were dead on the ground. Treema helped the twi'lek to her feet and gestured to the table she was sitting at before the commotion began. The two sat across from each other and were joined by Carth and the wookiee before too long.

"Nice shooting, Republic" Treema told him. He looked at her in shock.

"Did you know this was going to happen?" he asked.

"You aren't very difficult to read at all, Carth. I send you to do a meaningful task but your distrust for me made me know that you would spend the entire time watching me. So, I waited for this and knew that the second you had a clear shot, you wouldn't miss" Treema told him.

"Thanks for the help. Nobody else would have done anything to help us. I'm Mission Vao and this is Zaalbar" Mission told them.

"Carth, and this is Treema. It was our pleasure, honestly. We have our own problems with the Vulkars" Carth told them.

"I can see that, but is there any way I can repay you for helping us? I know just about everything that goes on in the lower city and the undercity so I can give you some information" Mission suggested, her eyes gleaming mischievously.

"Mission, we need information about the Republic escape pods that crashed into the undercity" Carth said simply.

"Now why would you need information about something like that?" Mission asked, her features looking more tight and nervous than before.

"Well, you're looking at a Republic soldier and a Jedi Knight. We've been stuck on this planet since the space battle last week. If we don't find Bastila and get back to the Republic fast, Malak will win this war" Treema answered. Mission took a deep breath and shrugged.

"Well, I think it would be best if you go talk to Gadon about this. He would be happy to answer these questions for you. He is the leader of the Hidden Beks. Just head out the front door to the cantina. The Bek base is right across the hall. Tell him Mission sent you and they should let you in to speak to him without any fuss" Mission told them.

"Thank you for your help, Mission" Treema said, waving goodbye to the teenage twi'lek and her large Wookiee friend.

"Come on, let's go talk to this Gadon" she said, gesturing for Carth to lead the way.

"What about Avner? Shouldn't we get him first?" Carth asked, looking around for the former smuggler.

"No, he's a grown man and he is currently fighting in the dueling ring, trying to get us some more money. We need find a way into that swoop race so we can get to Bastila" Treema answered.

"You're telling me that Avner is risking his life in the lower city dueling ring?" Carth exclaimed. Treema nodded.

"Now, come on. It's time to do our part to find Bastila" she told him. This time, Carth agreed and he led the way out of the cantina, ready to make sure Avner wasn't risking his life for nothing.

* * *

Meanwhile, Avner took one last deep breath before he went to talk to the Hutt at the back of the cantina. He knew what he was about to do.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well, I think I am doing a much better job of this story than I did with my previous attempt at writing this story. There are going to be 6 more chapters of Taris before we are off to Dantooine where the real meat of the story will pick up. To those who read my previous story, I'm sure you have already noticed the differences. To those new viewers, thanks for reading.**

 **Give me some advice or give me some tips or just say hey. Either way, give me a review, I'd really appreciate it! Thanks everybody!**


	4. Taris Part 3

**Taris Part 3**

"I hate hutts" Avner muttered before he approached the hutt.

"What do you want, human? Are you here for bounties or the dueling ring?" the hutt demanded. Avner had to fight the urge to vomit. The hutt was breathing right in his face.

"I'm here to fight in the dueling ring" Avner said simply.

"Human, you look like you would be better suited for the upper city duel ring. These chambers are not for the soft, not for the weak of heart. There are many who can watch, but hardly any can survive. I have been ordered by Davik to end the fighting tonight. I have chosen to use a gauntlet style tournament to end the fighting. I have the rankings set from the upper city dueling ring combined with the government bounties as well. Your ranking is 4th out of 5 remaining fighters. Once you enter, there is no turning back. If you withdraw from the tournament, you will be hunted down and killed brutally. Are you in?" the hutt asked.

"What is the payout?" Avner asked.

"I operate under the same pay as the upper city. 10% of payout for every victory" Zax explained simply.

"I accept your terms, Zax" Avner told him. The hutt let out a hearty laugh.

"I like your spirit, Stranger. Let's get you out there before the money dries up" Zax suggested. Avner nodded, seeing a gammorean in front of him. The bell toned to begin the match and Avner had to dodge a few quick blaster shots before he could get close enough to the gammorean to turn the match into a melee duel. Two parries and a feint later, Avner was able to thrust his vibroblade through the gammorean's torso and the battle was over.

Avner rolled his eyes and motioned for the next competitor to come out. The next fighter was a twi'lek who sprinted at Avner before the match even began. Shrugging, Avner sidestepped and swung his vibroblade like a baseball bat at the incoming twi'lek.

It was slow motion. The twi'lek head rose up, separating from the body as the body fell to the ground. It felt like the head just hovered momentarily before it bounced off the ground and skipped into the wall. Avner's jaw dropped, wondering how that happened.

Suddenly, Avner felt something in the back of his mind and dove to his left just as a few blaster bolts pierced where he was standing a moment before. Avner grabbed a dagger off his belt and hurled it at his attacker. But, his attacker had already moved.

When he got eyes on his attacker, he was shocked to be looking at Bendak Starkiller.

"Attacking another Mandalorian dishonorably means death. Attacking any other living being without honor means banishment" Avner heard a woman say in his head. He shook his head, letting his instincts lead him into a melee battle with the Mandalorian. Avner didn't hold back until a tough swing knocked Starkiller's sword out of his hand. Avner kicked out at Starkiller's chest, knocking on the ground and held the point of his sword at the Mandalorian's throat.

"You have disgraced your people. You don't deserve to live. I will restore honor to the Mandalorians!" Avner said. Ignoring Starkiller's attempted response, Avner stabbed the Mandalorian right through his heart. He re-sheathed his sword as he exited the arena, wondering idly about how he knew those facts about the Mandalorians.

He stormed up to Zax, anger clear on his face.

"What the hell was that about?" Avner shouted his hand still resting on the hilt of his sword.

"This is how I have set up the gauntlet style tournament. Every match prior to the final is back to back. Now that you are in the final, you have the option to wait. The final match is at 2100 tonight. If you are late, you will not get paid. If there is nothing else that you need, I will see you tonight, Stranger" Zax told him, surprisingly calm despite the angry fighter in front of him.

Avner gave the hutt a curt nod before storming out of the cantina, searching for Carth and Treema. He saw them just as they were walking out of the room across from the cantina. When he saw the looks on their faces, he gulped.

"Something tells me I'm going to hate my life after this conversation" Avner muttered.

"So, what's the plan?" he asked, bracing himself for bad news.

"We need to break into the Vulkar base and retrieve the prototype swoop accelerator that the Vulkars stole from the Beks" Carth told him.

"If we do that, one of us will be allowed to ride in the swoop race as a representative of the Beks and we would have a chance to save Bastila. We will basically be inserting ourselves into the middle of a swoop gang war, but it's the best chance we've got" Treema continued.

"I'm guessing we can't just walk through the front door of the Vulkar base" Avner said.

"Gadon sold us some Sith security papers that can get us past the guard and into the Undercity. When we get there, Mission can lead us through the sewers and into the back entrance to the Vulkar base" Carth told him.

"Mission?" Avner asked.

"Just a teenage twi'lek who Carth and I saved from getting turned into dust earlier" Treema explained.

"So, we are placing all of our hopes on a teenage twi'lek who can't even defend herself from the Vulkars? How does that make any sense?" Avner exclaimed.

"Don't worry, Avner. You'll still be the baby of the group" Treema teased, turning quickly, her hair smacking Avner's cheek as she led the group toward the elevator to the undercity.

"I was right" Avner muttered as he fell into step behind his sister.

Carth showed the Sith trooper their security papers and the small group got into the elevator, descending right to the undercity.

When they got out of the elevator, two men in ragged clothes ran up to the group.

"You there! This is our elevator! Anybody who uses our elevator has to pay the toll!" the first beggar demanded.

"5 credits! That is what it costs to use this elevator. 5 credits!" the 2nd beggar demanded, sticking out his hand. Carth reached for a credit stick, but Treema reached out her hand to stop him.

"And when you get these credits, you're going to hoard them over everybody else in the village, right?" she asked. The two beggars looked at each other with shock before running away, getting scolded by a young woman who came over to talk to Avner, Carth, and Treema.

"I'm sorry about that; those two give everybody in the village a bad name. Most of us aren't like that, though; most of us are good people" the girl told them.

"I'm sure you are, miss. Would we be able to trouble you for some information?" Carth asked.

"I don't think I am the best person to ask for information. I could take you to Gendar and Rukil if you'd like. They would have much more information than me" the girl told them. The small group followed her to the center of the village. Avner went to Gendar, Carth to Rukil, and Treema continued to talk to the girl. A few moments later, the small group of three was walking toward the edge of the outcast village.

They exited the village and saved one of the outcasts before continuing on their search to find Mission. When they did find her, she looked to be panicking and was talking too fast for any of them to understand.

"Settle down, Mission. What's going on?" Carth asked.

"Zaalbar's in trouble. We were in the sewers and we were ambushed by gamorrean slave hunters! Zaalbar yelled at me to run, and I did, expecting him to be right behind me, but he couldn't get away from them!" Mission shouted, nearing hysteria.

"Do you know where he is being kept?" Avner asked. Mission took a deep breath before continuing, looking between the three with every word.

"Gamorreans make their camp in the sewers. The stink reminds them of home, I guess. I can take you there if you can help me" Mission begged.

"Hold on, Gadon said that you can get us into the Vulkar base" Avner told her. She shrugged.

"It's a deal. You help me get Zaalbar back and I will get you into the Vulkar base" Mission agreed.

"Let's get going then!" Carth suggested.

"Wait, we should split up. We can cover more ground this way. Two of us will go search the undercity for the promised land journals that Rukil was asking for while the other two will go into the sewers to rescue the wookiee and go into the Vulkar base" Treema told them.

"Well, Mission has to go into the sewers. Who is going to go with her?" Carth asked. Treema's smile grew wide as she looked at her little brother.

"Well, it only makes sense that the two kids go together, don't you think, Carth? It would be nice to have an adult conversation for once" Treema suggested.

"Really? Is there a second adult somewhere that Carth can talk to?" Avner asked, giving his sister a teasing glare. She laughed and gave him a little golf clap over her head.

"Well played, little brother. Be careful, we'll meet you back at the elevator in the village in four hours" Treema said, gesturing to Carth to follow her.

Avner was shocked that Carth wasn't upset about not being able to keep an eye on him. The pilot had made no secret about his obvious distrust for the smuggler who had done many things that Carth would never have been willing to do.

Avner shook his head out of his thoughts. He nodded at his sister and the pilot before turning back to Mission. They all had jobs to do and it was time to get them done.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well, here's chapter four. I'm really enjoying writing this story, well, rebooting this story. I feel like I am doing a better job than last time with the storyline, but I am always looking for tips to become a better writer both in this story and my other ventures as well.**

 **Leave me a review with any plot lines that you want to see for the star map planets. I am not sure if I will be adding anything to Tatooine, but if I am given a suggestion that I think can add to the story, I will surely do so. Thanks for reading and I will try to update as soon as possible.**


	5. Taris Part 4

**Taris Part 4**

Avner chanced one more look back at Treema and Carth as they left. But, when they were out of sight, he took a deep breath and turned back toward Mission. She grabbed his hand and Avner was shot into a memory.

…

In the flashback, he was on Taris wearing Jedi robes, a few years before the Mandalorian Wars broke out. He was with Treema as well. He remembered how they had been sent by the Jedi council to investigate a branch of the slave trade that had found its way to the planet.

A blue twi'lek had come up to them, begging for them to rescue his little sister from the exchange.

They had done so, Avner rescuing the young twi'lek girl from the small Exchange outpost hidden in the lower city while Treema stayed with the older twi'lek. In the chaos with all of the freed slaves escaping, Avner couldn't see Treema. He was holding the little girl's hand and trying to see over the crowd when she pulled on his hand.

He allowed the girl to pull him through the mass of people, leading to Treema and the now nervous twi'lek. Avner took the girl over to her brother and he let her go, but she didn't want to leave the presence of the Jedi.

"Revan, I have reason to believe that this twi'lek sold his little sister to the Hutts" Treema whispered into his ear.

"What makes you say that?" he whispered back.

"The local authorities said that they have no control over what happens to legally obtained slaves. I got a good read on him while you were gone, he's much more than a concerned brother. His gambling problem led to taking a big loan out from the exchange. He ran out of time to pay" Treema told him, backing away slowly, almost fearing a loud outburst. Shockingly, Avner held his temper, only glaring at the older twi'lek.

"Who are you?" Avner asked.

"My name is Griff and this is Mission" the older twi'lek said.

"You take good care of your sister, you hear me? Meetra told me everything there is to know about you. You shouldn't force an innocent little kid to deal with your mistakes, especially because we Jedi won't always be around to solve your problems" Avner warned. Griff hung his head and led his sister away from the two Jedi.

…

Avner broke from his thoughts when he felt Mission stop in front of him. He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he nearly fell from the ladder into the sewers three times before reaching the bottom.

"I really am Revan" he pondered silently, following Mission through the sewers, searching through every door for Zaalbar.

Whenever they got into fights with a pack of rakghouls or a few gamorreans, Avner used his trusty vibroblade while Mission showed him that she was pretty handy with a blaster pistol. He was not shy about commending her for her aim. Between the two of them, they were able to defeat every single enemy that stood in their way to finding Zaalbar.

"Alright, Avner, this is it. This is the gamorrean base" Mission told him, taking a deep breath.

"What makes you say that, Mission?" he asked, still reeling from the memory of Treema/Meetra calling him Revan.

"I can smell them, Avner. Trust me, they are here" she told him, almost questioning his intelligence as well as his sense of smell.

Avner shrugged and gave Mission a sheepish smile before moving to stand behind her as she performed a very advanced security slice on the door. Once the door was open, Avner threw six frag grenades into the room and closed the door.

Once all of the grenades had exploded, Avner gestured for Mission to open the door. She did so and she saw four smoking corpses on the ground. She walked up to the other door and set up a little device to it. After a few seconds, the door flew open and Zaalbar came running up, his fists up in front of his face, looking ready to fight until Mission calmed him down enough to have a conversation.

"Who is this?" Zaalbar asked.

"This is a friend of mine. Without him, I couldn't have possibly gotten you out of here" Mission answered. Zaalbar turned and looked Avner up and down.

"You have saved me from a debt of servitude. The most ancient of Wookiee traditions dictate that I must swear a life debt to you. Avner, being able to understand shyriiwook, was listening to the conversation and he choked on his water when he heard a life debt came into the conversation.

Once Avner was able to stop coughing, mostly thanks to Mission pounding on his back, the former smuggler gestured up at Zaalbar.

"I don't think you want to do that, big guy. You have no idea who I am" Avner confessed. He was met with two very confused looks from his two new companions.

"What do you mean, Avner?" Mission asked.

"I would like to know as well" Zaalbar agreed.

Avner sighed in contemplation. What could he do? But, deep down, he knew that there was only one thing he could do.

"Alright, here's the thing. I don't exactly understand everything so far, but I don't really know who I am. Treema told me something about me that I don't want to believe, but I'm starting to think that she might be right" Avner explained.

"What do you mean?" Mission asked.

"I trust you are both familiar with when Darth Revan was killed by a Jedi strike team, correct?" Revan asked. When both of his companions nodded at him, Avner took another long deep breath.

"Well, I can only assume that Revan was not killed. He must have been taken prisoner instead. Treema told me that I am Revan" he told them. He closed his eyes, bracing himself for an explosion from either the wookiee or the teenage twi'lek, but it never came. They were both shockingly calm, Zaalbar's face completely unreadable while Mission's face was only slightly nervous.

"How do you know she's telling the truth?" Mission asked. Avner shrugged.

"I've been having memories that aren't mine. Visions in my head from Revan's life. But, I don't know for sure. I don't know if it's true or if my mind is just playing tricks on me or what. But, I just want you guys to know just in case it actually is true" Avner told them. He looked between both of them, trying to get a read on what they were thinking. It was Zaalbar who spoke first.

"Revan, I swear a life debt to you" the wookiee said strongly.

"What?" Mission exclaimed.

"No, no, I got this, Mission" Avner said, moving to her other side to stand right in front of Zaalbar.

"What?" Avner exclaimed, looking up at Zaalbar like he grew an extra arm.

"You could have let me get sold into slavery. You could have just killed Mission for getting in your way. You risked your life to save mine. It takes a special kind of person to do that. You could be Revan or you could not be, but you still were willing to lay down your life to save mine. It is because of that that I swear a life debt to you, Revan" Zaalbar told him.

"Are you sure about this, Big Z?" Mission asked, obviously worried about what was going on.

"Absolutely, Mission; even back home on Kashyyyk, Wookiees are being sold into slavery. Today, it was only because of Revan that you were able to find me and save me from a fate that I consider worse than death. I stand by my decision to declare a life debt to you, Revan" Zaalbar responded, leaving Avner in shock.

"Zaalbar, I would be honored to accept your vow" Avner said, bowing his head in respect to the Wookiee.

"Well, if Zaalbar is going to go with you then so am I. I'm not losing Big Z over anything, not even a life debt!" Mission said, standing up tall next to Zaalbar, almost daring Avner to try and stop her.

"Glad to have you aboard, Mission. But, there is one thing that both of you need to realize. We are going to be killing people. Humans, twi'leks, Mandalorians, perhaps even Wookiees. You need to realize that. I hope there are no objections to this" Avner told them. When he didn't get a response from either of them, he pulled out his comlink and sent a call out to Carth.

"By the way, it's Avner, not Revan" he told the wookiee and twi'lek.

"Onasi" Avner heard through the comlink.

"Carth, I got Zaalbar, about to move toward the Vulkar base. How's it going?" Avner asked.

"We're in the sewers, looking for Rukil's journals. Progress has been slow, but we are making progress" Carth told him.

"Do you need me to send Mission and Zaalbar to help you?" Avner asked.

"Negative. Keep them with you. You will need them more than us" Carth answered.

"Noted. We are in route to the Vulkar base then. Keep your ears open" Avner told him, putting the comlink away after getting conformation from the pilot. They went into the next room and grabbed Zaalbar's bowcaster before moving on.

"Alright, Mission. Lead the way" Avner told her. The group of three fought their way to the blue shield that Mission talked about without any sort of trouble.

"I picked the codes off a Vulkar who had a little too much to drink in the cantina one night. The shield will be down in just a second" Mission explained. She wasn't wrong.

They climbed the ladder into the upper sewers and were moving toward the Vulkar base again.

…

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Alright, the group of three is heading toward the Vulkar base. I am still not going to include what happens in the Vulkar base because we have all played the game multiple times and we all know what happens in the base. The story will pick up right after the base. Please review! See you guys soon!**


	6. Taris Part 5

**Taris Part 5**

Back in the outcast village, Carth and Treema were waiting for Avner to return.

"I hope Avner is doing alright out there. He's been gone a long time" Carth interjected into the silent night.

"He is strong and he has the Force as his ally. I am certain he will return soon" Treema assured him.

"What? You're talking about him like he is a Jedi. What are you saying?" Carth asked, paranoia lacing into the conversation once again. Treema was about to retort, but she felt a warning and ignited her purple lightsaber immediately.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" she snapped. Through the elevator came Mission and Zaalbar, hands up in the air.

"Mission! Where's Avner?" Carth asked.

"He sent us back here from the Vulkar base. He told us to tell you guys that he will be along shortly" Mission told them, closing her eyes.

…

Avner had just sent his sword right through the stomach of the final Vulkar lieutenant when he looked at his two companions. He could see the demons in their eyes, the beings that they had killed that day were starting to take a toll on them.

"Mission, Zaalbar. I need you two to go back to the outcast village through the main gate. Tell them that I will be alone shortly" Avner told them.

"What? What about the mission? What about the task at hand? We can help you!" Mission exclaimed.

"I know you can" Avner started.

"Then why are you sending us away? You don't have to do this alone! We aren't helpless, you know! I'm not just a kid!" Mission shouted, pacing through the room.

"Mission. Mission! MISSION!" Avner yelled, getting louder and louder with each repetition of her name. She turned and looked at him, a sheepish expression on her face.

"I know you can help me, but I need you two to meet up with Carth and Treema. Treema is in charge, so whatever she needs you to do, I'd like you to do. The biggest issue here is that we need to find a way to get off this planet. Now, get going" Avner told them, tossing Mission his comlink. Mission looked like she was arguing with herself, but she complied.

With his companions gone, Avner took a deep breath and pulled a lightsaber out of his backpack. It was the lightsaber from the Endar Spire. He ignited the blade and saw that it was purple. He took another deep breath and was off to the garage.

He never saw Mission looking at him with wide eyes as the elevator door closed behind him.

…

Mission opened her eyes to see Treema Krius with a big smile on her face.

"He sent us here and said that you were in charge, Treema. He told us that we need to find a way off this planet" Mission told them.

"Well, we can't really do anything until Avner comes back. Without the swoop accelerator, we can't enter the swoop race. Without entering the swoop race, we can't rescue Bastila. If we can't rescue Bastila, we can't leave the planet" Treema explained.

"So, what do we do now?" Carth asked.

"Now, we wait. We wait for Avner to meet us here. That was the plan this morning and it is the plan now" Treema told him. She put a hand up to curb the objections.

"Until the day that the galaxy dies we will operate as though it never will. Is that a problem?" Treema asked, looking at her three companions, narrowing her eyes at all three of them one at a time. She got no response.

"Aww, I feel special. You guys are arguing about me again!" Avner shouted from behind, causing the group sans Treema to jump.

"Where's the accelerator?" Carth asked, noticing that Avner only had his backpack and vibroblade.

"I already gave it to Gadon. That's why I took so long. You will also be happy to know that we all have rooms waiting for us in the Hidden Bek base and we all have transportation to the swoop race tomorrow" Avner told them, motioning for them to follow him out of the undercity and to their beds. Once they got there, the small group congregated into Avner's room.

"Alright, what's the plan?" Mission asked.

"Tonight, I am going to finish off the lower city dueling ring and tomorrow morning I will ride in the swoop race. Then, we need to find a way off this planet" Avner said simply, almost like it was going to be easy.

"What about the rest of us?" Carth asked.

"I don't know about you, but I'm going to the cantina for a drink. As long as we are all back tonight and ready to go tomorrow, there is nothing to lose. But, if you are not here when we are ready to move out tomorrow, we will leave without you" Treema told them. Zaalbar decided to stay at the Bek base to nurse his injuries while Carth went to play soma pazaak. Mission and Treema decided to go watch Avner fight.

When they got into the dueling chambers, Avner had just over ten minutes to wait before the match started. He told Zax he was ready to fight before moving back toward the teenage twi'lek and his older sister.

"Alright, whatever happens to me in this fight, I need you to remember that finding Bastila is the key. If I die, you need to ride the swoop bike tomorrow. Then, you will need to find a way off this planet. Bastila's safety comes ahead of mine. Protect her at all costs. I hope I will be around to help, but if not, good luck. May the Force be with you" Avner told them, turning and leaving without giving them another chance to respond. He was off to fight the last match in the history of the lower city dueling ring.

Nobody noticed, however, when Zax pulled a guard off to the side after Avner walked into the arena.

"Did your men remember to place the energy restrictions on the Stranger's weapons?" Zax asked.

"Yes, sir" the guard answered.

"Good, monitor the energy field as well. Make sure that the Stranger is limited as much as possible" Zax ordered.

"Yes, sir" the guard said, leaving Zax's presence quickly.

"You will not survive again, Stranger" Zax whispered, turning his massive body toward the view screen.

…

Avner had just heard the starting announcements conclude and he pulled out a blaster and shot two shots at the trandoshan. They hit the beast's armor, but they didn't leave a dent. Confused, Avner shot at the animal three more times, two of the three hitting their targets, but there was still no damage. Now angry, Avner went to engage his opponent in a melee fight, dodging a couple of shots from Tanglow's weapon that left scorch marks on the wall of the arena.

"Did I forget to charge the energy cell?" Avner asked himself. He put his vibroblade up to block a slash from the trandoshan. The weakened metal of the vibroblade shattered instantly. Avner felt the wind leave him as the alien's foot hit his sternum. He fell back and did a reverse summersault, landing on his knees.

Tanglow sprinted at Avner and dove at him, attempting to impale him with the full strength blade. Avner bounced to his feet and kicked at the trandoshan's knee. The alien hit the ground and rolled. Avner got to his feet and looked across the ring to see a scowl on the alien's face.

The two circled and Avner took a deep breath, noticing that the alien was favoring his left leg. The trandoshan's blade was in front of him. Avner dove at the blade and grabbed it in his two hands. He looked up to see the trandoshan in the air jumping toward him. Avner saw the alien holding a short sword in his hand and gulped. The trandoshan landed on top of him and Avner was nowhere to be seen.

That is, until a sword cut through the alien and a bloody Avner kicked the trandoshan off of him. He held the sword up over his head and saluted the crowd before something in the back of his mind told him to dive to his left. He did just as a thermal detonator exploded, sending him flying across the ring.

The next few moments were especially tense as neither fighter was moving. It seemed like both were dead. A draw had never happened in a duel to the death before, so nobody knew what to do.

But, it wasn't a draw. Avner jumped to his feet, raising his arms in victory for a couple of seconds before storming out of the dueling ring, right at Zax.

"What the hell was that all about?" Avner shouted, causing the hutt to shake right on the spot.

"I don't know what happened" Zax stammered.

"That is the biggest load of bantha poodo that I have ever heard!" Avner shouted. At that point, Treema and Mission had entered the bounty office to congratulate Avner on a job well done. They weren't the only ones watching what was going on.

"I have an army" the hutt warned when he saw Avner putting his hand on the trandoshan's blade that was hooked onto his belt.

"Yeah, I have a wookiee" Avner snapped.

"What do you want?" the hutt asked, his voice shaking.

"I want every credit you made off me today" Avner hissed. Zax pointed him to a chest that held 21 thousand credits. Nodding, Avner moved to walk away but stopped at the last moment, hesitating before walking back to Zax.

"What is it now?" the hutt whimpered. Avner shrugged and kicked Zax in the midsection area. Zax yelped in shock and Avner threw a frag grenade into the Hutt's mouth. He left the cantina and went back to the Hidden Bek base, completely ignoring Treema and Mission trying to talk to him.

He didn't even hear the sound of the hutt exploding or the sight of the hutt being splattered all over the walls of the bounty office.

…

Treema and Mission followed Avner until they heard the explosion of the hutt.

"Don't look, kid. It's not a pretty picture" Treema warned. Mission bristled at being called a kid and looked anyway, only to look back at Treema with wide eyes before vomiting the entire contents of her stomach onto the ground.

Treema laughed and helped the teenage twi'lek back to her room in the Bek base before going to the next room to check on Avner. She knocked on the door to his room but got no response. She knocked again but still received no response.

"Avner, I know you're in there! Open the door or I swear to all that is holy that I will come in there and make you talk!" Treema shouted through the door. Again, she got no response from Avner.

"You have five seconds to open this door or I'm coming in" Treema warned. She counted to 5. 1, 2, 3, 4, 4 ½, 5 before she picked the lock with a hair clip and walked into his room, shutting and locking the door behind her. She turned on the light to see Avner lying on the bed with a pillow over his face.

"Alright, little brother. Start talking. What's up?" Treema asked, sitting down right next to her brother. It took a few moments, but he started talking to her.

"I killed that hutt. I wanted to do it and I liked it" Avner muttered.

"Why did you do it?" she asked. He sat up and looked at her.

"I was so mad. He tried to get kill me and I don't like that. I don't know why, but I looked at him and I just got this feeling, this really bad feeling. He had slaves, Treema. I don't know how I know that, but I do" he told her.

"You killed him for having slaves?" Treema asked. He nodded.

"Yes, but I still killed a defenseless being. I didn't even do that when I was smuggling" he told her.

"Avner, hutts are never defenseless. If you were to walk out of there, what makes you think that you wouldn't have had bounty hunters coming after you until Zax felt you two were even?" Treema asked. He shrugged.

"Avner, I'm listening" she told him.

"I don't know who I am, Treema. I don't know if I am Avner or Revan. If you're Treema or Meetra. I just don't get it. My head doesn't feel like it's mine right now" he exclaimed.

"You're the only one who can figure it out. I can't help you figure it out" she told him. He groaned.

"Avner, I'm going on a little expedition and I don't think I will be back by tomorrow. Do you remember what I said about how we don't wait for anybody?" she asked. He nodded.

"I need you to take command of this mission, Avner. When you win the swoop race tomorrow and rescue Bastila, she is going to do everything in her power to control everything and there is no way you will be able to get off this planet with her in charge. She has a great power, but she has no knowledge of leading" Treema told him.

"Where are you going? Why can't you stay and lead?" Avner asked. She gave him a small smile.

"Oh, Avner. You saw me drop my disguise aboard the Endar Spire. Bastila only knows me as the Jedi before. Carth, Mission, and Zaalbar only know me in this form now. Explain to me how that is going to work out in our favor" Treema told him. He tried to come up with an argument, but he couldn't find one.

"Exactly. I will do my best to join with you before you leave Taris. But, this is why you must promise me that you will do everything in your power to get Bastila off this planet. With or without me" Treema told him. He hesitated again, but gave her a reluctant nod.

"Thank you, Avner. Don't forget; with the Force as your ally, anything is possible" she told him as she began toward the door.

"Wait, Treema. When I was in the Vulkar base, I used this lightsaber and it was easy. It really felt like I had done it before, like the weapon was part of me" he told her. She walked back and gave him a hug before releasing him and giving him a smile that did not reach her eyes.

"Remember what I told you when we first talked in the apartment, little brother. You will find the answers you seek" Treema whispered. She didn't give him any time to respond before she walked out the door. Avner ran out the door to try to catch her, but she was nowhere to be seen.

Dejected, Avner went back into the room and locked the door. But, try as he might, he didn't sleep a wink that night. Just too much on his mind.

…

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: We are getting closer and closer to getting off Taris. Both times I have tried this story, I have absolutely hated writing about Taris, but it is part of the job. Treema will be back, believe me, but it will take some time. I know exactly when she will be back, so be patient.**

 **I hope I will have more time to write in the coming weeks and months. I'm really enjoying rewriting this story and I am happy with the quality of story that it is so far. I hope you review and thank you all for reading and supporting me and this story as it grows.**


	7. Taris Part 6

**Taris Part 6**

When Avner was summoned to join the other swoop riders, he was already awake. He hadn't slept the entire night. He trudged along with the other swoop riders, hardly paying attention to anything in his path, nearly running into walls multiple times.

But he got there. The mechanic was telling him how to use the swoop bike, but Avner wasn't listening. Riding swoops was something that he remembered very clearly. Instead, he looked over the area for Bastila. He saw her very quickly and took a deep breath, knowing that he had no choice but to win.

When he was sent to go start his heats, he went up to the race coordinator. He asked about the track record and scoffed when he heard it.

"I can beat that in my sleep" he muttered, lowering the helmet visor over his eyes and walking out onto the track.

Avner let his mind relax as he watched the starting lights, waiting to go. He revved the swoop engine and smiled.

"It's good to be home" he muttered. When the light turned green, Avner sent the swoop flying. Once he got going, the pressure just disappeared. It was effortless for him. He felt like he was riding in slow motion. He missed every single piece of debris and ran over every single accelerator pad as well.

When he skidded to a stop and dismounted the swoop, he pulled the helmet off his head and ran his hand through his hair before walking out back to the Bek racer area. When the mechanic told him his time, his jaw dropped. He shattered the track record that Redros set earlier in the day at 26.03 seconds by posting a time of 23.87 seconds. The Bek riders all knew that Avner had posted the winning time, but they all had to wait for the results to become official.

Once the clock chimed 1800, Avner's time was official and he walked over to free Bastila, but Brejik was having none of it.

Instead of listening to Brejik, Avner just zoned out, keeping an eye on Bastila while giving Brejik a lazy stare. Avner was broken out of his stupor when Bastila responded to Brejik's accusations.

"I might have something to say about that, Brejik!" Bastila exclaimed, using the Force to bust her way out of her cage.

"Hey, if you want a fight, let's get to it! I have a schedule to keep!" Avner shouted, interrupting Brejik as he was about to respond to Bastila escaping.

"Vulkars, to me! Kill the prisoner, kill the swoop rider! Kill them all!" Brejik shouted. Less than a moment later, all hell broke loose. To say that Brejik was livid at Avner was an understatement. Avner won the race, breaking the swoop record despite only racing one heat. Brejik also had the opportunity to be have Avner as a Black Vulkar, but Kandon was unable to convince him to change sides. Getting interrupted just sent Brejik over the edge.

The battle that ensued wasn't much of a battle. The team of Bastila and Avner, wielding vibroblades, was more than formidable. It was just too much for the Vulkars to handle, as they all died very quickly. And though she would never admit it, Brejik's death was the sweetest of the day for Bastila.

"That should teach Brejik a thing or two about trying to keep a Jedi prisoner. And as for you, if you think you can take me as a slave, I have something to say about that" Bastila snapped, still with one hand on her double vibroblade.

"Calm down, princess. Carth is waiting for us back at our base. We need to get to him as soon as we can. And hopefully before the Sith come to investigate" Avner told her, taking her hand and pulling her out of the swoop arena.

* * *

When they got back to the apartment, Avner was pulled aside by a twi'lek messenger as Bastila entered. But, instead of following her into the apartment, Avner went off to the cantina to meet with Canderous.

Once Avner got to the cantina, he spotted the Mandalorian at the bar ordering the drinks for them.

"I hope you're into Tarisian Ale" Canderous said, handing Avner a large glass, causing the smuggler to smirk before taking the drink from the big Mandalorian. Before he had come in, Avner had put on a set of sunglasses so the Mandalorian couldn't read what he was thinking through his eyes. It was his favorite trick to win at Pazaak as well.

 _If your opponent doesn't know what is in your head, he is as good as dead._

Avner was confused as he didn't recognize the voice that said that. He looked around and saw that Canderous was waiting for him to speak. He shook his head and did so.

"What do you need me to do?" Avner asked.

"You're a man of business, I like that. Davik has been cheating me, so I think it is time to break the Sith blockade. Now, I know you want to get off this planet, so I've got a deal for you" Canderous told him.

"I'm listening" Avner said casually, taking a sip of his drink.

"If you can get the launch codes from the Sith military base, I can provide our road off Taris; Davik's flagship, the Ebon Hawk!" Canderous explained.

"How am I supposed to get into the military base?" Avner asked.

"Go to Janice Nall's droid shop and tell her that I sent you. She'll get you a droid that can get you into the base" Canderous answered.

"Now, I have some friends who will come with us. As long as they can come, we've got a deal" Avner said, pulling his sunglasses down just far enough so Canderous could see the hard look in his eyes.

"That won't be a problem. No need to give me that look" Canderous said, laughing at Avner's emotionless stare. When Avner just nodded, Canderous shook his head at the man in front of him. The burly Mandalorian took one more gulp of his drink and stood up.

"I'll be in Javyar's Cantina. Meet me there when you are done" he said.

"One more thing before you go; why me?" Avner asked, wondering if the Mandalorian knew about the Avner/Revan confusing conundrum.

"First, you dominate Ajurr's dueling ring. Then, you win Zax's dueling ring, defeating Bendak Starkiller despite an attack from behind. You also beat Tanglow even though the Hutt tried to stack against you. Then, you showed Zax what happens to traitors. You shattered the swoop record and killed Brejik, ending the gang war, and you rescued that girl of yours too. Then you came in tonight and you showed hardly any emotion at all in this conversation you have had, which is what I was looking for, especially for something like this. Let's face it; you can get the job done" Canderous told him.

"Well, let's hope I can get it done one more time" Avner joked, slapping mugs with Canderous. The two men downed their last glass of Tarisian Ale before going their separate ways.

Avner walked back to the apartment hideout to see Carth and Bastila finishing a little discussion. From the looks of it from Mission's demeanor, the discussion was very loud a few minutes prior.

"Where have you been?" Bastila snapped once she saw Avner.

"I was in the cantina meeting with Canderous of clan Ordo" Avner explained.

"You met with a Mandalorian? Are you crazy?" Carth demanded.

"That remains to be seen, but I got a few drinks for the trouble. And he gave us our way off Taris" Avner told them.

"Well, don't keep us in suspense!" Mission exclaimed.

"At 0500 tomorrow, we are taking the Sith launch codes from the Sith military base!" Avner exclaimed. The chaos that ensued was lost to Avner, he was on one of the beds, going to sleep. He was more than ready to leave Taris the next day.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Alright, just three chapters left on Taris. I can't wait to get off Taris so we can get to the real meat of the story.**

 **I am very sorry that it took me so long to post this chapter. I am currently without a laptop at my place, so I have to use borrowed computers whenever I want to post something . But, rest assured that I will do my absolute best to post a chapter next week . I have not abandoned this story, I am just in a struggling place as far as computer situation .**

 **So, I will still see you very soon . I will be posting soon. Please review until then if you don't mind. I am working hard on this story and will do my best to post soon. Thanks again for the reviews.**


	8. Interjection 1

**Interjection #1**

Bastila was on the bridge of the Endar Spire standing next to Carth Onasi.

"Coming out of hyperspace in 3, 2, 1!" Carth said. The ship lurched out of hyperspace into orbit around Taris and immediately came an attack from all sides. Bastila hardly noticed Carth shouting out orders and she went into her battle meditation instantly.

She had only just begun her meditation when she felt a hand take hers and drag her out of the bridge. Disoriented, she only just regained her wits as Carth pushed her into an escape pod.

"What are you doing, captain? This is my mission!" Bastila shouted.

"No, this was your mission. My mission is to make sure that you survive. We have already been boarded, Bastila. You need to take this escape pod and pilot it down to the upper city. Now, go!" Carth demanded. She hesitated, but Carth didn't. He slammed the door of the pod shut behind her and sent the pod down toward the planet.

Bastila strapped herself in as the pod was hurtling toward the planet. Once she got strapped in, she went back into her battle meditation and attempted to turn the tide of the battle. She didn't have time to change the course of the battle. The pod crashed into the planet before she had time to react. The sudden impact in addition to the toll her battle meditation took on her caused her to lose consciousness on impact.

* * *

When Bastila awoke, she heard voices around the escape pod. They were talking in a dialect that she did not understand. She shook her head and tried to clear it, but she couldn't do so completely. Fumbling around, she unstrapped herself from the chair and reached for her lightsaber. But, it wasn't on her belt.

Her eyes widened and she desperately searched for her weapon. So engrossed in finding her lightsaber, she didn't notice that the door of her pod had been opened. Nor did she notice the shock stick that was planted into her ribs, but she definitely felt it before she lost consciousness again.

* * *

Bastila woke up and found that she couldn't move. She pulled and found that she was strapped to a metal slab. She attempted to use the Force to free her limbs, but she couldn't feel it. Shocked, she reached deeper, craning her neck. When her neck moved, she felt a collar around it. She growled.

"A neural disrupter. Unbelievable" she muttered. Seeing nothing else to do, Bastila went into meditation to pass the time.

A few hours later, the doors to Bastila's cell burst open and she opened her eyes to see a short dark skinned man standing in front of her.

"So, it seems that my men have captured a Jedi! I assume you were looking for this when you landed in the undercity!" his effeminate voice jeered as he held up her lightsaber in front of her. She didn't give him any response.

"Now, you are going to be offered up as the prize in the annual swoop race. I should warn you that there is no way you will be able to escape. The neural disruptor around your neck will be enough to keep you here and these restraints have held beings three times as strong as you. I have guards stationed outside your door at all times. Goodnight, Jedi!" the man said, giving an overemphatic turn before marching out of Bastila's cell, leaving her alone again.

* * *

The next six days were miserable for Bastila. Unable to feel the Force, she had no way to make her stay in the Vulkar compound more pleasant. She was only given one stale loaf of bread and a single cup of water each day. She was not unstrapped even once and she was shocked into unconsciousness every day, presumably so the Vulkars could replace the power cell in her neural disruptor.

The days had started to blur together for Bastila. She had no idea what time it was. The hunger and exhaust was starting to get to her. Normally, Bastila could go some 15 days without proper nourishment, but that was with relying on the Force. Without the Force, six days and she could hardly function.

"Am I going to die here?" she asked herself. She was broken out of her stupor by a hearty laugh, but before she could respond, Bastila was shocked into unconsciousness again.

When she awoke, she couldn't see. The light was blinding her, as she hadn't seen the light in near a week. She kept her eyes closed and attempted to reach out with the Force again. No luck. Her mind was still cloudy, but she fought it.

Suddenly, her mind was free, but it wasn't her own. Her heart was beating out of her chest. Suddenly, the wind was blowing straight in her face and she was on a swoop bike. But, her reaction time was too slow to avoid the debris on the course. She tried to scream, but nothing came out.

Luckily for Bastila, she wasn't in control of her body. Somehow, the swoop missed every piece of debris and sped across the finish line.

The roar of the crowd was deafening. She reached up and ran her hand through her hair before looking down at the reflective steel panel on the side of the race course. She wasn't looking at her.

Then, in an instant, she was back in her cage, unable to move again.

"What was that?" she asked herself. But, she had no answers.

* * *

Bastila had no idea what happened to the neural disruptor, but suddenly, her mind was free and the Force flew threw her like a river.

"I might have something to say about that, Brejik!" Bastila exclaimed, using the Force to bust her way out of her cage. Then, all hell broke loose. It didn't take long for Bastila to be standing across from the one person she didn't want to see.

One thing was for sure, Bastila Shan was going to get gray hairs sooner rather than later.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Just a little peek into what Bastila went through as prisoner of the Vulkars. If anybody is wondering why this chapter is this short, I just want to say that there is a reason for it. Taris is the start of the story and that is why everything is going fast. (except for my updates and all)**

 **I don't think much more would have happened to Bastila in the Vulkar compound. Brejik wouldn't have been stupid enough to leave a Jedi under the watchful eye of the common soldier. He would have left her guarded by his more trusted guards, so I don't think anything obscene would have happened.**

 **A message to my guest friend who has left me multiple reviews on my two kotor stories. Thank you for all the support. I'm glad you are enjoying the story. But, I am doing my best without a laptop. I can't post chapters on my phone, but I can respond to messages, but if you create an account, I can keep you posted on everything related to this story. I am doing my best to come up with the money to purchase a new laptop.**

 **Rest assured this story has not been abandoned. I am working on the next chapters now, just can't post them yet. Anyways, next chapter we will be back to the meat of the story. Hope you guys enjoyed it! Hope to hear from you all with your feedback! Hope to see you all soon!**


	9. Taris Part 7

**Taris Part 7**

Avner woke up early the next morning after hardly sleeping a wink during the night, the events of the day before refusing to leave his head. Sighing, he stood up and went to take a shower. When he got out, he saw that Bastila was the only other person awake.

"Good morning, Avner. Taking a long shower, I see" Bastila told him. He smiled at her and shrugged.

"Force of habit, I guess. Been doing it as long as I could remember. Whenever I get the chance, I mean. Doesn't happen often anymore" Avner told her.

"What do you mean by that?" Bastila asked, her hand on her lightsaber that was discreetly hidden behind her back.

"I normally don't get the chance to take a long shower and something tells me that I won't get the chance very often in the near future" he explained. He raised his hand at her questioning stare.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you yet. Once we get off planet, I swear I will tell you everything you want to know" Avner told her.

"Very well, Avner. I will accept your terms for now" Bastila told him. He smiled and stood up, grabbing an unloaded pistol and shooting it at the ceiling.

Everybody in the apartment woke up with a start and they scrambled to their feet, Carth falling on the floor and grabbing his rifle before pointing it at Avner in alarm. When realization kicked in, Carth threw his rifle on the ground.

"Wake up and get dressed everybody. We need to get moving so we can get off this planet today" Avner told them, hearing groans from his companions, but they all got up and within an hour, Avner was leading the band of 5 toward Janis Nall's droid shop.

Inside the shop, Avner gave the twi'lek shop owner 2000 credits without any argument before heading right for the Sith military base. T3 let them into the base and he led them in to see the sentry glaring at him and the rest of his group of 6.

"What's going on here? Don't make me hit this alarm!" the sentry snapped, holding her finger over a button.

"Hold on, you don't have to hit that button!" Avner exclaimed, giving the young woman a cocky smile as he walked up to move her hand away from the button.

"Actually, I do. It is regulation to hit the button if intruders enter the base!" the woman told him.

"But I have my security papers right here" he told the sentry, pulling the papers out of his backpack and showing them to her. She took the papers and ran the barcode at the top.

"These check out. What is your destination?" she asked, looking away from Avner's big smile.

"We need the launch codes. We have orders from the admiral to come back up to the flagship" Avner explained. She nodded and typed a few more things on her computer before giving him the papers back.

"The governor has the codes, down the elevator to the lower level. I have imputed the map onto this datapad" she explained. Avner took the datapad, running his fingers across hers as he gave her another smile.

He motioned for his crew to follow him and before long, they were standing at the elevator without a fuss. He had T3 slice the elevator door to get it open only to hear an alarm inside the base go off.

"Shit, this is where we split up. I will go down the elevator and get the codes from the governor. You guys need to get started clearing out the rest of the base. We can't afford to have any troops following us when we leave" Avner told them.

"You can't go down there alone!" Bastila exclaimed.

"Yes, I can, and I will, Bastila. We have already been discovered, so we need to get out of here as fast as we can. And we can't be followed or all this effort will be for nothing. So get going!" he told her. He gave the Jedi no time to respond before turning away from her. He entered the elevator and went down to the governor's quarters, leaving his companions to start fighting their way out of the base.

"What's this? A force sensitive on Taris? Who would have thought a force sensitive would be found on this insignificant planet?" the governor raved.

"Force sensitive?" Avner asked. He thought of Meetra and let out a long breath.

"What? You don't know! How can that be?" the governor cawed.

"There's no way" Avner muttered, shaking his head.

"The Sith could train you, you know!" the governor suggested. Avner was incensed and the governor could feel it.

"Sorry, but I have a schedule to keep. Besides, I don't even need to use the force to kick your sorry ass!" Avner exclaimed.

"Forget about trying to convert you to our ranks. I'll kill you myself" the governor exclaimed, igniting a red lightsaber. Avner took a deep breath and ignited the purple lightsaber, throwing his backpack against the wall.

Then, the battle began. Avner was defending the entire time, but the governor could not break through. Avner ducked a wild attempt at beheading him from the governor and rolled to the other side of the room, restarting the duel.

 _Use the Force, little brother_

H shook his head clear before he lunged at the governor, hoping to catch him off guard, but the governor parried it, kicking Avner in the chest, sending him back to the ground. The governor twirled his lightsaber and gave Avner a toothy smile.

 _Use the Force, Avner!_

The former smuggler took a deep breath and shook his head before charging at the governor. The bald man took a few quick steps back as he parried the shots from the smuggler before swinging his lightsaber in an axe handle type thrust, knocking Avner on his heels. A heel kick to the jaw knocked Avner onto the ground.

 _Avner, you need to break free of this! You can feel the Force. You can use the Force. The Governor can sense it. Use it now! You are running out of time! You have to get off this planet before it is too late!_

Again, Avner shook his head clear and jumped at the governor. He effortlessly parried every single strike by the governor, but was unable to see another kick to his head coming. Head ringing, he dropped the lightsaber on the ground and couldn't react to the Force push that sent him crashing head first into the wall.

 _You are not Avner! The Jedi Council can't keep your identity secret any longer! We both know who you really are! You are Revan! You are the best in the galaxy with a lightsaber. Use your emotions, little brother. The galaxy is counting on you!_

This time, Avner listened to the voice of Treema. He hopped back to his feet and stuck his hand out at the purple lightsaber. It flew into his hand, igniting before it got there. In an instant, Avner was attacking the governor. This time, it was the governor that could not keep up. Avner's lightsaber was a blur. The governor was half parrying, half dodging attacks from the man in front of him.

Avner slashed upward at the governor, knocking the lightsaber up in the air. Another strike right into the lightsaber hilt destroyed it. With the one remaining lightsaber, Avner sent the hilt of his blade right into the chin of the governor and sent his lightsaber right into the stomach of the Sith, kicking him down onto the ground. Avner pointed his lightsaber right at the throat of the governor. He didn't hesitate before pulling his weapon back and decapitating the governor.

Avner went through the governor's pockets and found the codes before going through the two footlockers, putting everything, his lightsaber included, back into his backpack before heading up the elevator back to the main level of the base.

* * *

Soon after, Avner was in Javyar's Cantina with the whole crew. They were sitting across from Canderous Ordo, waiting for drinks to come from the bartender. Once the drinks came, they were able to get down to business.

"Alright, I heard the Sith military base had a break in, and I know it was you. I also know you have the codes I need" Canderous said.

"That is true, but what is your plan to get us off the planet?" Avner asked.

"Here's what you're going to do. I will take you down to Davik's estate and he will keep you there while doing a background check on you. When he does that, we will sneak out and steal the Ebon Hawk" Canderous explained.

"I don't like this. It is too risky. We should find another way" Bastila said, trying to pull Avner up and away from the Mandalorian.

"Do you have another plan, sister? Or are you just upset because you didn't think of it?" Canderous asked casually, taking a drink. Avner smiled and put his hand on Bastila's shoulder to calm her down, not once taking his eye off the Mandalorian.

"You already know my conditions. They still apply to our agreement" Avner told the Mandalorian. Noticing that the bigger man was alright with those terms, Avner let out a small sigh of relief.

"You got it. Let's get to work, Canderous" the former smuggler said, standing up and turning to follow Canderous out of the cantina.

"Hold on, Avner. You can't go in there alone. You need to take some backup. Take at least one of us to help" Carth said, nodding at the smuggler in support.

"I don't know about that; it's going to be tough to get Davik to buy our story if you guys end up there. The only one who might be able to come with us is you" Canderous said, nodding down at Bastila.

"Me? Why me?" Bastila asked.

"Doesn't it make sense, princess? Technically, you are my slave so Davik would believe why I would take you with me to his estate. I wouldn't want my slave to be alone when I am going to be gone that long. It would be all too easy for you to escape" Avner explained.

"That means, princess, that you need to act like a slave. And Avner has to treat you like a slave, even though a blind bull rancor could tell that you aren't really a slave" Canderous concluded. Bastila scowled at the two men before nodding at Avner, walking up to grab his long hair in her fist.

"Don't get used to this, Avner" Bastila snapped, glaring at him. Most men would have cowered away at Bastila's glare, but Avner just smiled and turned to follow Canderous to the Mandalorian's speeder, with a surprised Bastila coming from behind them.

"Keep your comlink on you, Carth. Once we get the ship, I will contact you. We will want to move as fast as we can, so stay alert. We will pick you up at the apartment, but we will need you to be ready at any moment" Avner told him. He nodded and led Mission, Zaalbar, and T3 out of the cantina. That was the last thing that Avner saw before he was seated in the passenger seat of Canderous's speeder.

"This is only a two-person speeder" Bastila pointed out, causing Avner to roll his eyes and pull her closer to the speeder. He picked her up and pulled her onto his lap, despite the tense resistance from the Jedi.

"Alright, let's get out of here!" Avner said once he got Bastila seated on his lap. Canderous laughed and hit the throttle hard, sending Bastila back into Avner's chest.

One thing was for sure; Avner knew that Bastila was going to kill him as soon as she could do so.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Alright, that was the second to last chapter of Taris. All that is left is Davik's estate before we get to the real meat of this story. I am excited, but I need to know if anybody else is. And do you know what everybody can do to tell me if they are excited?! Review! Review! Review!**

 **I know that in the game, the Governor didn't have his lightsaber, but I felt that it would be a lot more fun to have both guys have a lightsaber in this story. A writer has his reasons and my reasons are that I thought it would be more fun this way. If you don't like it, you can always review and tell me.**

 **Now, I apologize for how long it took to post this update. I finally got a new laptop, but it is not working as well as I would have figured from a brand new out of box laptop. So, I am working on it as best I can, but it is tough to sit down and write. I will do my best to post sooner in August rather than later. Rest assured that I am writing and will post when I can.**

 **And finally, the last bit of begging for reviews. I don't know if you guys hate this remake or if you love it. I would love to know any opinions and talk with anybody about the story if you want. Hope to hear from all of you guys soon! Thanks!**


End file.
